Akatsuki en la Ciudad
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: ¿Una chica ninja y los Akatsuki humanos? ¿Que rayos? Bueno, aún no se muy bien el summarie, así que chequen profile, pero ya saben, es sobre nuestros amados Akatsuki!


Ola todos mis amdos lectores!...(solo presumiendo XD!)...Este es otro de mis fics de Naruto y como ya bien saben, por el nombre, trata de los chicos del Akatsuki! Bien, aquí les brindo un pequeño resumen:

-Una chica Ninja, todos los Akatsuki de la ciudad. Uno de ellos es transportado raramente a un mundo casi peculiar al de el, pero no eran solo simples seres humanos, también eran "Ninjas". Varios sucesos ocurrieron en su estadia en ese lugar, conoce a una joven Jounnin de 18 años de edad llamada Suiika, se hicieron buenos amigos. Llego el tiempo el cual el tenía que regresar a su propia dimension, pero de agardecimiento, el le dice que la llevaria a conocer a sus amigos. Todos llegan a la ciudad de Tokyo, donde el solia vivir. Todo cambia para la chica, conoce nuevas costumbres, comidas, etc. Entro tantas cosas, conoce a los amigos del chico, Deidara.

La chica de ingenua, decide llevarlos a todos a conocer su mundo, el mundo Ninja. Todo fue mal previsto. En llamas todo el lugar se llenó. Una gran culpabilidad fue lo que ella sintió. Fue una estúpida.-

Ese es un pequeño resumen que les puedo brindar por el momento.

**Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenece Naruto o ninguno de los guapos chicos de Akatsuki (todos son lindos excepto Kakuzu, Zetsu o Konan ya que es mujer) a mi solo me pertenece la idea de la historia y a mi Oc, Suiika!.**

-Díalogos-

_-pensamientos-_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **"Introducción"

Un horrible suceso es lo que ha estado pasando el la aldea de Konoha…

Todo el mundo llora de desesperación… ¿Cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió?...Eso es lo que el todo mundo se pregunta…

Una culpable...Todo hecho por amor…Nunca nadie logró comprenderlo…

Personas de otro mundo que invadieron a el mundo Ninja…Sufrieron las consecuencias del acto de la joven chica…Suiika….

Una pequeña Ninja…Al conocer a un chico todo su mundo cambio, después de largo tiempo de sufrimiento una sonrisa se logró mostrar en su rostro…Se sentía tan feliz…Siempre agradeciéndole al destino por su encuentro…

…¿Su encuentro solo fue obra del destino?...

Cuando la chica le mostró a todos los amigos del joven, el cual ella amaba, su mundo, el mundo Ninja…Todo se torno negro…Las lagrimas de sufrimiento volvieron a aparecer en su rostro…

Akatsuki…Así se hacían ellos llamar…Conocidos por ser Ninjas renegados…Ninjas de diferentes aldeas de rango S…Criminales…

…Las ultimas palabras…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no quieres seguir a mi lado?

-Te amó y nunca desearía separarme de ti, pero…

-! Si me amas sígueme ¡

…Silencio….

-¿Deidara?...

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?..¿Suiika?

-No…- fue un murmullo. Deidara solo sonrió, una sonrisa llena de odio pero con un poco de tristeza.

-¿No? Si esa es tu respuesta- dio media vuelta queriéndose marchar. La mano de la chica lo detuvo sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- sus palabras fueron frías. Más lágrimas de dolor salieron de los ojos verdes de la chica. –No…- murmullo en lágrimas.

-¿No que?- cuestiono.

-No…- no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras.

-Si no sabes decir nada más que "no", adiós- la empujo hasta tirarla en un charco de lodo. Era una noche lluviosa.

Deidara le dio la espalda y siguió su camino para reencontrarse con sus camaradas, los otros Akatsuki.

El aún así ya se estuviese alejando de la chica, su llanto aún era posible escuchar. Un gran dolor el sentía en el corazón, pero no tenía opción, si la tenía, pero ella la desaprovecho.

-D…deidara… ¿Por que?...

-¡Deidara!- gritó en dolor. Su gritó logró ser escuchado por el chico. No podía voltear hacia atrás, eso lo haría retractarse de sus actos. Ya había tomado su decisión, tendría que abandonarla, era lo mejor, o más bien, era necesario.

_-Esto es lo que el sufrimiento significa, ya lo he vivido… ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo? ¿Qué significaba el para mi? ¿Por qué tuve que haberlo conocido? Fui una ingenua. Pensar que mi vida se había tornado de color rosa y que el sufrimiento había terminado. Le enseñe todo lo que sabía, entrene a sus amigos. Todo fue una estupidez mía…! ¿Por qué fui tan ingenua? ¡-_

Golpeaba el charco, manchándose más con el lodo que se encontraba en el piso. Pensaba que desahogaría el dolor, que eso la haría sentir mejor. Reacciono ante sus pensamientos.

_-¿Lo amaba? Si, eso era lo que mi corazón me decía, pero…El me traiciono, el y sus amigos, todos me engañaron. Su idea, convertirse en ninjas renegados y conquistar el mundo ninja, su principales objetivos, poder y a los demonios de colas. Les di mucha información para mi gustó, saben todo sobre ninjas, demonios, aldeas, secretos que nadie más sabia, y debilidades. Todo lo que yo sabia.-_

Soltó una pequeña risita entre lágrimas. El llanto poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Pensar tanto hacia que su mente se despejara y olvidara todo lo malo, todo lo ocurrido, pero no podía olvidar esa traición, la maldita traición que ella sufrió.

_-"Pelea por lo que te pertenece", eso siempre me decía el. Tiene razón, debo pelear y no rendirme ante el llanto, también, tengo que olvidarlo todo…Todo…-_

Se paró y comenzó a correr, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Tenía unas cuantas heridas, provocadas por el y sus amigos, no la sorprendía. Corrió y corrió hasta no poder más, negó y negó los sentimientos de su corazón, miraba fijamente hacia el frente en busca del ese chico, el cual la traiciono y el cual amo…

… "_Protege a toda aquella persona que es importante para ti, mata a toda aquella persona que daño a tus seres amados, da todo por ellos, da todo hasta tu vida"_…

-Lo protegeré… ¡Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance!

-¡Deidara!

Lo alcanzó. Se detuvo pero siguió dándole la espalda.

-¿Si?- no hubo contacto visual.

-Lo protegeré…

-¿Proteger que?

-Todo…Todo lo que hemos vivido, todos esos sentimientos… ¡Todo!

Deidara comenzó a reírse, sus palabras, las palabras de la chica se le hicieron una completa estupidez. Se dio la vuelta para poderla ver, poder burlarse de ella, darle un simple adiós, olvidar "esos" sentimientos.

-¿Y si no lo consigues?- cuestiono en burla. –Seguiré tratando, no me importa perder la vida en el intento- le gritó. El solo sonrió.

-No me hagas reír, ¿Crees poder hacer eso?

-No, pero con un poco de esperanza y…- la calló.

-¿Esperanza? Hace cuanto la tienes, pensé que la habías perdido desde hace tiempo.

-La perdí, pero…- no encontró las palabras.

-Suiika…

-Deidara, yo…

-Me voy, pero solo una cosa antes de marcharme…- desapareció.

Fue rápido.

Tomó por la cintura a la chica y la besó. Un besó lleno de tristeza, un beso… Suiika no las logró contener más, ante esa escena varias lágrimas comenzaron a rondar sus mejillas. No quería separarse de el, lo amaba, un sentimiento que ella nunca logró, o más bien pensó, que jamás lo llegaría a sentir.

-No te vallas…- susurro en el besó sin separarse de el. Deidara tomo sus mejillas y la separo un poco de el, viéndose unos a otros, sus ojos verdes y azules. Dos hermosos colore.

-Ven conmigo, así estaremos siempre juntos.

-Pero, no deseo hacer maldades, no quiero matar sin razón, no…

Fue interrumpida, Deidara la volvió a besar, pero este ya llegaría a ser el ultimo que sus labios llegarían a saborear.

-Me tengo que ir- rompió el besó alejándose de ella.

-Por favor, no quiero estar sola, no otra vez- le suplicó.

-Lo…Siento.

-No, ¡Por favor!

-Muchas gracias por todo, Suiika.

Fueron las últimas palabras que la pobre chica logro escuchar antes de caer desmayada. El le do un golpe en el cuello haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

Deidara la cargó en sus brazos y la llevo a una cueva, no quería dejarla en la noche sola bajo la lluvia, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

-Solo recuerda esto…- hizo una pausa recostándola en el piso.

-Nuestra despedida nunca será un adiós ya que…

Movió parte de sus cabellos negros para poder ver todo su rostro.

-Se que nos volveremos a ver…

Antes de salir de la cueva, volteó a verla nuevamente, una ultima vista…

-Hasta que el destino nos vuelva a reunir…

Fue todo, hasta que fue desapareciendo bajo la lluvia.

Cada gota, se sentía tristeza en cada una de ellas, al caer cada gota, se sentían pesadas como verdaderas lagrimas…

…Una triste despedida, fue como termino todo…No…Esto apenas iba comenzando…

* * *

Bien, esto es como una corta introducción. Este viene siendo también como el ultimo episodio, pero descuiden, en el siguiente se explica todo y la historia comienza desde el inicio.

Depende como este mi imaginación en estos tiempos y también, depende mi tiempo, trataré de subrilos cada día o cada dos o tres..XD!. Hasta la proxima.

-Si les gustó comenten.

-Si lo odiaron quemen su monitor...jejeje...mentiras

-Quejas, también son vienvenidas al igual que ideas creativas.

**Proximo episodio: **"Un extraño Suceso...Gusto en conocerte!"

(por cierto...perdon por tanto drama, me gusta mucho este tipo de cosas...jejeje...Bye!)


End file.
